Chocolate Makes People Happy
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: This idea came from watching stuff on TV. I don't feel like explaining it, though.


**A/N: This idea came from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. **

**Enjoy!**

In Aria, Leah wanted Ogre Child and Carley to follow her into the forest. Carley wondered what was so important that the three of them have to be outside. All Leah said was wait until they got there as they were walking over the hill, Carley and Ogre Child's eyes widened when they saw an exact replica of the Aria castle.

Carley was the first person to say, "I-Is that...?"

"Yep. Aria: In Reeces form. Follow me," Leah said walking into the castle of chocolate and peanut-butter. Ogre Child and Carley were still surprised at the replica castle as Leah saw this and took their hands before walking them both to the huge chocolate castle.

Inside, everything the three saw was made out of solid chocolate mixed with peanut butter. The furniture, the walls, the swords, the armour that was hanging up, everything! Carley was amazed at her friends creativity as something hit the girl with glasses.

"How did you-?"

"I wanted to do something for you and Ogre Child and since all three of us love reeces, along with peanut butter and chocolate, I took your book and wrote this out with every speific detail of the Aria castle, but in, well, this form you guys see before you," Leah explained holding Carley's black notebook that read 'Aria' on the front cover, "It was not big deal, really. Oh, and I added a few things if you if you look in your room, Ogre Child." Ogre Child didn't know what Leah meant by that, but walked up to her room to find out.

"But how did you get my notebook in the middle of the night? It was with me near my desk," Carley said as Leah gave the notebook back to her.

"I was able to sneak in without hitting anything in your room. I'm really silent when it comes to sneaking around like a ninja of the night....And you might want to cover your ears."

"Why?" When Carley asked that, she heard a loud scream that came from Ogre Child's room as Carley and Leah ran upstairs. "Ogre Child, what's going o-Oh, my god," Carley's words were cut short when she saw a huge statue of Shrek in his usual tough pose with his hands on his hips looking at the sky. However, this statue was completely made of chocolate!

Ogre Child was speechless at this who could only point at the statue, jumping up and down in excitement and stuttering out words, "Enh, uh, erm, eght! This...This....!!"

"Is awesome?" Carley finished as Ogre Child nodded at the response.

Leah smiled at Ogre Child's fangirliness that she has never seen before when Jen and the others are around. "Take a bite out of the statue. There's something you'll like from it."

Ogre Child didn't know what Leah meant by that, but did what she was instructed by bitting into chocolate Shrek's left elbow as the ogress' dark eyes widened with a well-known substance running down her blue lips and chin.

"Oh, my god, it's peanut-butter and hot fudge!" She exclaimed half muffled with the chocolate, peanut-butter, and hot fudge still in her mouth.

"Peanut-butter and hot fudge? Let me taste!" Carley ran to the Shrek statue and bit into his right knee whose expression changed with delight. "Holy crap, you're right! And it took you half of the night to write this stuff out, Leah?"

"Uh-huh," Leah said taking a few bits out of Ogre Child's nightstand. Then, Ogre Child hugged Leah in ha bear hug, along with Carley.

"Where have you bee all my life?" Carley said as Ogre Child kissed Leah on the cheek that was covered in peanut-butter and chocolate.

Leah smiled at the attention she was getting. "I'll take that as a 'Thank you,'" She said as the other two females let go of Leah. "Come on, Carley. I'll show you where the pool is."

"You added a pool here?"

"Yeah. It's in the basement."

"But we don't have a basement. Not that I know of, anyway."

"You do now, in this castle. We have time to look around." Leah looks over to see Ogre Child chomping down on the Shrek statue's left ear. "And I know Ogre Child doesn't want to leave because of that."

"True," Carley said walking out of the room, "Ogre Child, we'll be downstairs."

"Mocay (okay)," Ogre Child muffled still eating the Shrek statue in her and Jen's room.

They're going to be there for a while.


End file.
